The Battle of Fukushima, the Legendary Dragon
by 0Z0N3 M45T3R
Summary: A medieval battle between man and anthros against a legendary dragon named Fukushima! I made this because I was inspired while listening to a song! I hope you all like it, enjoy! (Note, this has nothing to do with MLP, sorry all of you bronies and pegasisters!)
1. An Epic Battle

A being stood at the top of a mountain, in front of the entrance to a cave. The being stood at seven feet, having golden and silver knight like armor. He wore golden and blue arm guards and had large silver shoulder pads with a golden plate going around each one. attached to the shoulder pads was a blue cape that went to his ankles. He wore no helmet, showing his fax anthro head with bright blue eyes and blond hair that was short and smoothed down in the back. In the front while the middle was short, the two sides above the eyes had two long hanging stands of hair on each side with an opening between each of the two large strands for the fox's eyes to look through. In his right hand he held a long sword with a silver blade, golden guard, and brown and black leather wrapped handle. This being was know as Arthur.

Arthur stood before the cave entrance and held up his sword. A blue jewel on the guard of the blade began glowing, making the blade start glowing a golden light. Arthur then felt the ground beneath his feet shake, making him stumble and lower his sword, making the glow go away. Arthur watched as a massive twenty foot dragon stepped forward on all fourths.

It had a nightmarish face, having many nail-like teeth and a forked tongue. Its neck was 5 feet long, and vey thick. It had two large wings sprouting from its back, with a wingspan of 50 feet in all. Its body was at least 15 feet long, and a 18 foot long tail. The dragon's scales were a bright red that glowed with heat. The dragon also had black and dark red crystals growing all over its body, acting like armor. There were literal crystals all around where the wings were attached, at the back of where the second knee joint on each of the hind legs, the nails in the front two limbs, and at the end of the tail in the form of two long and sharp prongs. The tail was segmented, the segments in the form of the crystal-like substance across the entire dragon's body. The dragon's name was Fukushima, and looked down at Arthur with glowing white eyes.

Arthur looked up, seemingly fearless on the outside. Inside, he was terrified, but he would not show his fear to this beast. He raised his sword at Fukushima and used his other hand to remove his cape, letting it fly away in the wind.

"Fukushima, I will slay you on this day! You will no longer terrorize my kingdom, prepare to fall beast!" Arthur called out boldly.

Fukushima had smoke pouring from his nostrils and jaws as he looked down at Arthur.

"You may speak with bravery, but I can smell the fear in you boy," Fukushima spoke, small amounts of fire leaving his mouth when he spoke, "leave now, before you hurt yourself."

Arthur's eyes widened as he watched Fukushima turn and walk away from him. Arthur was about to say something, when he heard a single word that made his heart and breathing stop.

"FIRE!" A knight hidden completely in armor yelled while riding on a horse. Arthur's entire army was coming at the mountain. At the back a large row of archers aimed and fired flaming arrows. The sky looked as if it was raining fire as the arrows all flew up and down at Fukushima.

Fukushima turned and watched as the arrows rained upon him. He held up his wings, blocking the arrows. Then spread his wings out, the red flesh in between the bones in his wings making all sunlight on the army to turn red. Fukushima then raised his head and roared, his roar booming across the land and striking fear into the entire army before him.

Fukushima's roar let out a massive smoke cloud that began blocking out the sun and leaving the army in darkness as Fukushima looked down at them, his glowing eyes piercing through the hearts of his enemies. He then jumped down from the mountain. His landing seemed to cause the very earth to shake beneath him. massive crack in the land around where he landed formed and spread to the army, causing the horses to jump and try to turn and run. The knight at the front looked up into the eyes of Fukushima and gulped before calling out an order that would seal all their fates.

"ATTACK!" The knight called out as she charged forward and held his sword up.

The rest of the army yelled and followed. Fukushima roared once more before charging as well. The army and the dragon soon clashed, Fukushima charging right through the first lines of knights. They all turned to him and yelled, running at him. Fukushima grabbed the first knight in his jaws, crushing him in half and swallowing the top half. He then swiped his tail at a row of oncoming knights and warriors, knocking some away and slicing others in half with his tail prongs. The archers aimed and once again fired, only for Fukushima to knock them away with his tail. Some arrows were deflected and went through oncoming warriors and even some archers. Fukushima then saw knights holding lances ride at him on horses. His eyes glowed brighter as fire began building up in his jaws. The lancers continued, when fire began bursting from Fukushima's mouth and focused into a single beam.

As soon as the knights got close, they were burnt to a crisp by Fukushima's fire. The remaining knights and warriors yelled and charged at Fukushima, swinging their swords and axes at him. Fukushima knocked their weapons away and slashed at the, his crystal claws slicing through the knights and warriors. Once Fukushima finished with them, he saw he was now surrounded by men wielding spears. He growled when the spears were thrown at him. He knocked some away with his tail, while other managed to hit him. He roared as some managed to penetrate his armor and growled.

Another spear was thrown, only for Fukushima to catch it with his jaws and crush it. His eyes then began glowing once more as mire fire build up in his mouth. The men noticed and got ready with more pears, hoping to kill the dragon before he could use his fire. Before they were about to throw, Fukushima finished focusing his fire breath and aimed it at the men, leaving them as nothing but ash. He roared and looked at the remaining archers. They all looked back before firing another storm of arrows. Fukushima charged forward, making the arrows miss. The archers all pulled out swords and charged as well. As soon as they reached each other, Fukushima began tearing through them with his claws and tail. He ripped off the head of the last on with his jaws and swallowed it. He then looked up and roared in victory as the bodies of the army lay around him, the ground covered in blood and fallen warriors.

Arthur stood at the top of the mountain, looking down in horror at the complete destruction of his entire army. He then looked to Fukushima as the beast stared back, blood splattered across his body, especially around his jaws. Arthur tightened the grip on his sword in anger at the beast known as Fukushima. He then walked off the mountain and stabbed his sword in the side of it, sliding down it while using his sword to slow down his descend. As he reached the bottom he pulled his sword out the side of the mountain and aimed it at Fukushima.

"You have killed all my brother in arms! For this I will slay you, and avenge all my fallen brethren!" Arthur called out in anger and bravery.

Fukushima looked at Arthur and began building up fire in his mouth once more. Arthur saw and held his sword with both hands. He then raised it as the jewel and blade began glowing once more. Fukushima aimed his head forward and blew his fiery breath at Arthur as the fox slashed his sword down, sending a golden blade of energy that clashed with the fire, causing a small explosion. Fukushima growled at this before charging at Arthur. Arthur watched and readied his sword.

The two soon clashed, with Arthur swiping his sword at Fukushima sideways. The blade cut right through the crystal armor and into the scales beneath, causing the beast to let out a roar of pain before slashing at Arthur with his claws. Fukushima's claws managed to cut through the armor and leave three large gashed in Arthur's chest, getting a grunt from him. Arthur growled before striking at Fukushima's neck. Fukushima stepped back, dodging before knocking Arthur away with his tail. Arthur grunted as the tail not only sent him flying, but also managed to leave a large cut in his arms. He landed on his side and grunted.

Arthur managed to get up and watch as Fukushima charged at him. Arthur growled before swinging his sword at the charging beast, knocking him to his side. Fukushima roared as he was knocked over before getting back up and charging up another fire blast. Arthur charged at Fukushima in an attempt to kill it before it could fire. Arthur reached the beast right before it fired and slashed its throat. Instead of fire bursting out of Fukushima's mouth, it came form his throat instead. Arthur was to close though, so the fire still hit him. He was sent flying back, now covered in ash and burns. He looked to see Fukushima roaring in pain as the fire drained out of it, leaving it without its fiery breath. Fukushima looked at Arthur with burning rage before charging at him. Arthur held up his sword, only for the beast to catch his arm in his jaws and swing him around. Arthur yelled in pain as Fukushima's teeth left deep marks in his arm before Fukushima finally let go, sending Arthur back.

Arthur looked up as Fukushima slashed and clawed at him, covering him in deep gashes and claw marks. Arthur yelled and tired to fight back, only for the beats to bite onto Arthur's torso and lift him in the air sideways. Arthur grunted at Fukushima bit down hard, leaving many teeth marks in him. Arthur then felt a heat and looked to see Fukushima was charging up a fire blast. While at long range it no longer worked, it would still work if he were in the beast's jaws like he is now. Arthur's eyes widened as he saw this. He looked around to see if there was anything to do, when he saw his sword was still in his hand. He looked to Fukushima with and angered expression.

"Goodbye, BEAST!" Arthur yelled before shoving his sword into Fukushima's eye, going right through it.

Fukushima roared in pain as the fire in its throat began going everywhere, becoming unstable. Arthur's eyes widened, still being stuck on the beast's teeth. He tried to free himself, when the fire suddenly exploded, destroying the entire dragon and sending Arthur right into the side of the mountain. Arthur looked around to see the dragon now in pieces. Arthur laid his head back and looked up, sighing in defeat.

He sat there for a good while, before getting up and putting away his sword. He began walking away from the battlefield covered in the remains of his army and the remains of his enemy. He was the only survivor, his trophy being his life and a tooth of the beast once known as Fukushima.


	2. RP Story Poll Results!

**Clayton : Hello everyone, I have just read the poll results!**

 **Dusk : Yep, "HECK YEAH!" received the most votes, so you can guess who won.**

 **Lullay : Dusk, be nicer!**

 **Dusk : Nah.**

 **Clayton :Now instead of making a story dedicated to roleplay, I will instead make a Skype chat! My Skype profile is "Clatronus02", so go ahead and add me if you want to join the chat or just be friends!**

 **Lullay : And for those of you without Skype accounts-**

 **Dusk :Or to lazy to add Clayton and/or to lazy to even make an account.**

 **Lullay : 'ahem' Clayton will be adding a link to his forum on his profile!**

 **Clayton : Well, that is all. Also, sorry if you were wanting another chapter instead of an announcement**

 **Dusk ; Well, see all of you later.**

 **Lullay : Yep, that is all for now!  
** **Dusk : Don't forget to PM us ideas or OCs. Until next time.**

 **Clayton : See all of you lovely readers next time, PEACE OUT! : D**


	3. Important: Update's and Changes

**_Sorry for this brief intervention! Hello everyone! My name is Eevee, I am Claytronus's new CO-Writer! I technically have been his co-writer for a while. However he never seemed to let me help him, but now he can't escape. I now have access to every one of his stories. (please note that he gave me access, don't come for me) Don't worry though, I won't touch every story, and updates might be a little faster. Keyword: might. does any of you remember back when he first started righting and the grammar and the way he spaced paragraphs wrong during dialog? I helped him fix that. So there you go, I'm not that bad of a person. Some of you might be seeing me around more often, and some of you might never see me again. It's just a matter of perspective really. I'll normally right in Italics when I'm talking on here, otherwise it probably isn't me. Beware, Clay might pretend to be me .I'm really sorry for interrupting your day... or night... but I hope you can forgive me. Bye for now  
~Eevee_**


End file.
